Liberty City Police Department (1, III, A
miniatur|Das LCPD-Wappen Das Liberty City Police Department (kurz '''LCPD')'' ist die örtliche Polizeibehörde in Grand Theft Auto 1, Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV (einschließlich The Lost and Damned und The Ballad of Gay Tony) und Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Das LCPD basiert nicht zuletzt auf Grund des Schauplatzes auf dem New York City Police Department (NYPD). Grand Theft Auto 1 Zum ersten Mal tritt das LCPD in GTA 1 in Erscheinung. Die Behörde gebraucht blauweiße Streifenwagen zur Personenbeförderung. Grand Theft Auto III thumb|Polizisten während eines Waffengefechts in [[Cedar Grove (Beta-Version)]] Das Liberty City Police Department unterhält im Jahr 2001 im gesamten Stadtgebiet drei Reviere, wobei das Präsidium auf Staunton Island steht. Die dunkelblau gekleideten Polizisten nutzen Pistolen zur Verteidigung und sind in schwarzweißen Wagen unterwegs, ab einem Drei-Sterne-Fahndungslevel rücken sie auch mit Hubschraubern an. Das LCPD wird gemeinhin als überfordert, unterfinanziert, faul und korrupt dargestellt. Der Spielverlauf lässt an letzterem keinen Zweifel: Ray Machowski pflegt Beziehungen zu Kolumbianischem Kartell und Yakuza und lässt sich für vergangene Aufträge auszahlen, zum Ende hin ermittelt sogar die CIA gegen ihn. 90 Prozent des Gehalts eines jeden Polizisten soll aus Bestechungsgeldern bestehen, was die Innenrevision auf den Plan gerufen hat. Laut verschiedenen Medienberichten sollen Streifenpolizisten und selbst hochrangige Kommissare Bestechungsgelder entgegennehmen. Begeht Claude im Spielverlauf eine Straftat, lassen die Beamten sich Derartiges nicht anmerken und verfolgen ihn, bis sie ihn gefasst oder ausgeschaltet haben. Das Polizeirevier auf Portland ist der Meinung, das „härteste“ Gebiet Amerikas zu bearbeiten. Grand Theft Auto Advance Im Advance-Ableger von GTA III fährt die Polizei ein leicht abgewandeltes Automodell und nutzt weder Boote noch Hubschrauber zur Verbrechensbekämpfung (letztere werden erst im April 2001 angeschafft). Die Ordnungshüter sind weiterhin mit Pistolen ausgestattet, auch die Polizeireviere sind dieselben wie in GTA III. GTA Advance gehört zu den wenigen Teilen der Serie, in denen die Polizei nicht als korrupte Organisation dargestellt wird. Liberty City Stories left|thumb|Ein Polizist sucht hinter einem Streifenwagen Schutz Drei Jahre vor GTA III und zwei Jahre vor GTA Advance ist Liberty City Stories angesiedelt. Eine erneut leicht modifizierte Version des Polizeiwagens kommt zum Einsatz, waffentechnisch rüstet das LCPD stark auf: zusätzlich zu der Pistole tragen die Polizisten Schlagstöcke und ab zwei Fahndungsleveln Schrotflinten. An der Uniform ändert sich nur das hinzugekommene hellblaue Hemd unter der Jacke. Auch in Liberty City Stories ist Korruption Tagesgeschäft beim LCPD. Das „LCPDRevier49“ bedankt sich in einer E-Mail an Ned Burner für „die Puppen“, die die „Jungs echt aufgeheitert“ hätten. Burner ist Zeitungsreporter und erkauft sich Storys. Doch nicht nur das „Fußvolk“ der Polizei versorgt Burner mit Informationen, sondern auch Polizei-Detective Leon McAffrey, der 2001 vom über die Jahre korrupt gewordenen Ray Machowski getötet wird. Doch auch in der Story macht McAffrey keine gute Figur: er lässt Toni gegen verschiedene Gangster-Organisationen kämpfen, um anderen zu helfen. Er will auch Geld für das Zurückhalten von Polizei und FBI beim Kampf gegen Leone-Gegner. Grand Theft Auto IV Das LCPD in GTA IV|thumb|GTA-IV-Polizisten als Artwork In GTA IV verändert sich das Bild der Polizei in Sachen Aussehen und Ausstattung erheblich. Mit Pistole, Combat-Schrotflinte und Karabiner macht sie Jagd auf Verbrecher in weißen Polizei-Cruisern und Streifenwagen. Auch Predators, Mavericks und Stockades gehören mit zum Standard-Fuhrpark des LCPD. Das LCPD ist 2008 mit der Bekämpfung des Terrors befasst und sperrt beispielsweise Brücken ab, die aktuell das Ziel von Terroristen sein könnten. Zu ihrer Hauptaufgabe zählt jedoch weiterhin das Abwickeln alltäglicher Straftaten, besonders derer von Niko Bellic, gegen den sie mit einer Aggressivität, Hartnäckigkeit und Koordination vorgehen, wie man es in vorigen GTA-Spielen noch nicht gesehen hat. In GTA IV wird das LCPD nicht komplett korrupt dargestellt, Korruption ist dennoch an einigen Stellen anzutreffen, zum Beispiel bei Francis McReary. Korruption ist bei diesem der Dreh- und Angelpunkt all seiner Missionen: Erpresser, die McRearys Korruption publik machen wollen, wenn dieser ihren Forderungen nicht nachgeht, lässt er genauso umbringen wie seinen Bruder Derrick, von dem McReary glaubt, er wolle ihn verraten. Niko hat jedoch die Wahl, wen von beiden er umbringt. In „The Lost and Damned“ und „The Ballad of Gay Tony“ spielt die Polizei keine Sonderrolle. Kontrollen thumb|Kontrolle im Booth Tunnel In GTA IV gibt es drei Stellen in der Stadt, an denen das LCPD regelmäßig Fahrzeuge anhält und durchsucht. Den Spieler hält die Polizei indes nicht an. Die Kontrollen finden an folgenden Orten statt: # In der Mitte des Booth Tunnel # Bei der Columbus Cathedral, Algonquin # Auf dem Weststück der East Borough Bridge, Charge Island Chinatown Wars In Chinatown Wars stellt Wade Heston den korrupten „Ordnungshüter“ dar. Die Innenrevision ermittelt gegen ihn, trägt eindeutige Beweise zur Zeit der Story noch zusammen. Um bei der Dienstaufsicht vorzuschützen, dass er ein guter Polizist sei, will er einen großen Coup landen, indem er einen korrupten FIB-Informanten ermittelt, was ihm letztendlich auch gelingt. Werbespots Werbespot (1998) * Mann: Hey, gibt... gibt es einen Beruf, bei dem ich Leute erschießen oder sexuell belästigen kann, ohne in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten? * Sprecher: Na klar, hören Sie mal... * Mann 2: Ich will Macht, hab einen dicken Bauch und hab ’ne Glatze. Wie werde ich zum Helden? * Sprecher: Indem Sie für den Staat Leute erschießen! Werden Sie Polizist beim LCPD und noch heute zum Held! Mit nur zwei Wochen Ausbildung und einer nicht zu erstattenden Kaution für Ihre Uniform und Munition sind Sie dabei und können loslegen, Verbrechern das Handwerk zu legen. Bekommen Sie endlich die Achtung, die Sie verdienen, als Mitglied des Liberty City Police Department. Sie haben immer recht, treffen neue Freunde und können sie dafür bewusstlos schlagen, dass sie Ihnen auf die Nerven gegangen sind. Oder weil Sie betrunken sind. Werden Sie Gesetzeshüter! * Mann: Ich bin auf ’nem Trip, der ein Leben lang hält! * Sprecher: Endlich sind Sie ein Mann! Und lassen Sie sich nichts anderes erzählen. Werden Sie Gesetzeshüter in Liberty City. Bewerben Sie sich noch heute! Werbespot (2008) thumb|right * Brian O’Toole: Mein Name ist Brian O’Toole. Als Kind schon wollte ich mich für meine Mitmenschen einsetzen, aber ich konnte nicht so gut lesen. Die meisten beruflichen Laufbahnen blieben mir verschlossen. Deshalb bin ich zum LCPD gegangen. Jetzt bin ich direkt an der Front. Ich helfe Touristen und bekämpfe Terroristen. Ich durchwühle in der U-Bahn die Taschen der Leute, um unsere Freiheit zu schützen. Ich verhafte Demonstranten auf politischen Kundgebungen, die die freie Meinungsäußerungszone verlassen. Wir gehen knallhart gegen offenen Alkoholkonsum vor und schützen aggressiv die Umwelt. Vielleicht stehst du ja auf Autoverfolgungsjagden, wie du sie im Fernsehen siehst. Stell dir vor, du könntest das jeden Tag machen. Ich schütze die Freiheit, um jeden Preis. Ich bin ein Held und das ist mir bewusst. Trivia * Klaut Niko Bellic einen hochwertigeren Wagen, zum Beispiel einen Cavalcade oder eine Stretch-Limo, hört man sporadisch den Funkspruch „We’ve got a grand theft auto“ (dt. schwerer Autodiebstahl). * Laut frühen Berichten sollte es ursprünglich auch Polizistinnen geben. Siehe auch * LibertyCityPolice.com Kategorie:Behörden Kategorie:Polizei